


can't be properly called packing

by spoke



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	can't be properly called packing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infiniteviking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteviking/gifts).



The trouble with trying to make room, Nanny Ogg was discovering, was that you very shortly have less of it. 1 What with one thing now shoving over the next thing, what started as four neat packages had now become three significantly messier ones. 

Weeeell... a little bit of extra _stick_ wasn’t going to hurt anything, anyway. Esme could sniff all she liked, but Nanny was not coming home without something for our Pewsey, and our Jason, and really the whole lot except them as had ended up on the wobbly table. Shawn was bound to appreciate the humorous corkscrew, anyways. _She_ certainly did, and not just because she’d seen Esme’s lips twitch dissapprovin’ly.

It’s an amusing shape, after all, and the little ones can always do with encouragement getting out of nappies. Does ‘em good to see there are more interestin’ ways of going about it. 

So she set about sticking, humming all the while, and only stopped at a chorus of Not That Song from the other two. Stopped the humming, anyway. She doesn’t stop rearranging things until Greebo pounces aboard, carrying something that looks almost like... she can’t quite say what, but it had been alive and now it wasn’t. “Has he brought his mummy a present then?” she coos, climbing aboard, and smiles to notice Magrat making a point of not looking at the thing. 

‘Course, it *is* getting mysteriously dropped in flight. Accepting presents is one thing, eatin’ ‘em is not to be thought of at this size. The time he’d brought down the elk, that was different. There was a fair bit of meat on that as hadn’t been mauled. 

~ ~ ~

1. This is true in every universe, except for the kinds of universes that fold into themselves and can create extra space as needed. Ones with twelve dimensions, for example. Of course, the inhabitants thereof don’t pay much attention to the mundanities of packing. Generally they're more concerned with wiping out the six dimensional harmonic plagues such universes are prone to. 

It's always a problem when the tune starts carrying itself.

  



End file.
